


Broken Heart, Lost Soul

by MistressDarkness



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Death, Family, Friendship, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDarkness/pseuds/MistressDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo feels powerless to help Kenzi after the events of 4x11, but she's determined to do anything she can for her best friend. Warning: Major spoilers for 4x11, don't read if you haven't seen that episode yet or if you haven't read spoilers for it already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching that latest episode to air in Canada, I couldn't focus on anything but this. If you have not seen 4x11 "End of a Line" then leave now before you're majorly spoiled. I don't cry during tv shows or movies, but I cried during those last two scenes. I yelled at my tv, gripped my head, and literally said "oh God, no" as tears ran down my face. Ksenia's acting was amazing in that scene, utterly heartbreaking and agonizing but amazing all the same. Her emotions were so raw and real, I've never seen a death scene as good as what that episode gave us. Despite it being beautifully done in terms of television, in terms of being a part of this fandom we were all left feeling like Bo: helpless, powerless to ease Kenzi's pain, and devastated at losing a beloved character/friend. And as you all know, I love Bo & Kenzi's friendship, so hearing Kenzi say she didn't care if she died and Bo telling her she would always choose her just about tore me apart.
> 
> Okay, I could literally ramble about that forever, but I must move on. I had a totally different one shot idea in mind when I began writing this, but then my muse took over and decided I should write a short chapter story (maybe around 5 chapters) and it will go in a completely different direction than I had originally planned. I may get around to that one shot eventually, but for now I am sticking with this. Let me know if you like it!

Kenzi’s breathing was sporadic, interrupted by hiccups as she lay across Hale’s body, her head in Bo’s lap. Bo’s hand absentmindedly stroked through the younger woman’s hair, trying her best to provide any comfort she could. The succubus’s tears had dried up, knowing that as much as she wanted to, now was the not the time for her to lose it. She needed to focus on Kenzi and her well-being and she couldn’t do that if she was having a meltdown of her own.

Without warning, Hale’s body began to shimmer, disintegrating into tiny glowing orbs that flew upwards before fading away. Kenzi thudded to the ground, no longer being supported by her lover. She gasped, her mind finally catching up to what was happening. She bolted upright, her hands frantically trying to catch the orbs as they slipped through her fingers. “No!” she yelled. “No no no no!!!” She caught the last one, a faint smile crossing her lips at her small success in such a dark time, but when she opened her hand, there was nothing in it. “No, you can’t leave me!” she cried. 

Bo grabbed Kenzi as she collapsed, preventing her from slamming hard into the ground. “Kenzi,” she whispered, pushing hair out of the distraught woman’s face. Kenzi gasped for air as her body attempted to sob again, only to have run out of tears. “Baby,” she hugged Kenzi to herself, feeling her best friend trembling against her. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Where did he go? Why,” she breathed hard, “why is he gone?” She whimpered, trying to bury herself deeper into Bo’s embrace, her head lying against her roommate’s chest. “What the hell just happened?!”

Bo’s eyes scanned the crack shack, trying to figure out the very same thing for herself. As far as she knew, dead fae didn’t just dematerialize into thin air. “I don’t know sweetheart, I don’t know. I wish I had all the answers for you, I really do, but I just don’t know.” She rubbed the girl’s back, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying again. She had to be strong for Kenzi.

“He was just here,” Kenzi whispered in disbelief. “I was, he…” her small hands gripped Bo’s shirt with all of her might. “I wasn’t ready, I didn’t get to say goodbye,” her voice cracked. She stayed in Bo’s arms, not knowing what else to do with herself. So many thoughts raced through her mind, some made sense while others seemed completely incoherent. She was a total mess, and she had no idea how to even begin to pick up the pieces of her life, or rather what was left of them.

“I know,” Bo continued soothingly, “I’ll figure this out for you, I promise.”

Kenzi tiled her head up, utterly confused by her friend’s statement. “What?”

The older woman kissed Kenzi’s forehead affectionately. “There’s someone I need to talk to, someone who may at the very least be able to give you the answers you need.”

“Trick?” Kenzi asked, his name being the only one that popped into her head when it came to knowledgeable fae. 

She shook her head, “no. Someone who told me I would see them again shortly, and I think I now know why.”

Kenzi pulled back slighty from Bo, a look of shock and hurt crossing her face. “Wait, you know who did this? Was Massimo working with another person?” 

“No, I mean, I don’t know,” Bo said flustered, not liking the turn this conversation was taking. “She said someone I love would soon die, so I think she’s somehow a part of this.” 

Kenzi jumped away from Bo as if she had been shocked. “You knew?” she spit out. “You knew one of us was going to die, and you didn’t say anything? You knew _he_ would die and you kept it from me?” Fiery anger danced in her watery eyes. She walked away a few steps, trying to comprehend the information she had just received, before turning sharply back around and stalking towards the succubus. “Out of all of the things you could hide from me!” she screamed at Bo. “You went all high and mighty on me when I didn’t tell you I had kissed Dyson, but never once did I ever keep anything life threatening from you!” she shoved a shaking finger in Bo’s face, causing the fae to take a step back. “How could you do this to me?! _To me_?!” she emphasized. 

“Kenzi, I didn’t know-“ Bo began, trying to get her best friend to calm down, only to have it backfire on her. 

“You didn’t know?!” she scoffed. “You knew damn well that someone close to you would soon be sent to hell and you didn’t even warn us! What if it was me who died Bo? How the hell would you feel then if you let me be murdered without so much as a warning?” she threw in the succubus’s face. Kenzi’s body trembled with barely controlled rage. It took everything in her not to hit the woman she had considered to be her sister. “You know what, you were wrong this morning. I don’t still have a best friend, and I don’t think I’ve had one for a long time now.” 

Despite knowing Kenzi’s grief was driving her words, what she had said stung deeply. Unwanted tears streamed down Bo’s face. “You don’t mean that,” she choked.

Kenzi’s face hardened. “Try me.”

“Kenzi, please I-“

“Get out,” Kenzi whispered, her voice cracking. Bo came closer to Kenzi but the girl pulled away. “I said get out!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking Bo out of her own house.

Bo drew a hand over her heart, feeling it shatter under the weight of Hale’s death, Kenzi’s pain, and her best friend’s dismissal. “Okay,” she said softly, not knowing how else to get Kenzi to calm down. “Okay.” She walked towards the door, stopping for a minute with one hand resting on the door frame. “I’m so sorry Kenzi. The last thing I would ever want to do in this world is hurt you. Just know I’ll never stop thinking of you as my sister, and I’ll never stop loving you.” With that, she left.

Kenzi’s knees finally gave out, her body crashing to the floor. Gut-wrenching sobs wracked her body. She rocked herself back and forth, unable to deal with the turmoil of emotions she felt. Her mind was still trying to process Hale’s death, and now she felt like she had just lost the only family she had left. Part of her wanted nothing more than to run after Bo, dive into her arms, and cry herself to sleep in the safety and warmth of her best friend. The other part of her refused to move from the floor, refused to find any comfort in the one person who may have been able to prevent this, if only she had warned them. She scoffed at herself; Bo was not the only person to blame. None of this would have happened if Kenzi hadn’t given that stupid fucking twig to Massimo. But it went even further than that. If she hadn’t gone to Massimo to begin with, if she had just listened to Bruce when he tried to warn her, if she hadn’t been so damn selfish by wanting to be fae, then all of this never would have come to pass. Her heart ached so badly, she had wanted to blame someone else, she had needed to blame someone else. Her arms encircled her body, gripping them tightly in her white-knuckled fists, leaving crescent shaped cuts. Small red rivulets trailed down her pale skin.

Now that Bo was gone and she was alone, her anger quickly dissipated. Almost instantly, she wanted the succubus back by her side. She forced herself to get up, to run out the front door. “Bo?!” she called, praying for a response. Her last shred of hope left her when she saw the yellow Camaro was nowhere to be found. “God no,” she whispered. She dragged herself back inside, fumbling through her belongings until she found her cell phone. She cursed as her shaking fingers hit the wrong buttons. She shook out her hand, trying to regain some control over her motor skills. Finally, she was able to hit the right speed dial key to call Bo. Her heart dropped when it went straight to voicemail. “Bo, please. I’m so sorry,” she cried into the phone. “Please come back home. I-I can’t lose you too,” she was crying so hard, her words were barely intelligible. “Please don’t leave me.” Her sobs quickly overtook her again. She looked at her phone, trying to end the call but all of the buttons looked blurry. She chucked it across the room in frustration, gripping her head as she realized she had just pushed her only true friend away, maybe for good this time.

Bo sat in her car, parked around the corner from the crack shack. She couldn’t leave Kenzi alone and unprotected, not when she was so vulnerable and with the Massimo still out there somewhere. The last time she had left is when all of this shit had gone down, but at the same time, she couldn’t go back inside as much as she wanted to. She had a plan, and if she went to Kenzi now, she knew that she would never leave. It was now or never. She kept telling herself that her presence there had obviously upset Kenzi even more, trying to push herself to actually be able to drive away. She slammed her hands hard into the steering wheel over and over, pummeling it, taking out her frustrations on the car. She panted from the exertion, her hair falling in front of her face. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her cell phone, dialing a now familiar number.

After a few rings, Tamsin answered. “Hello?”

“Tamsin, you need to go home to Kenzi right now,” Bo demanded. 

“Bo? Wait, what,” then the realization of what Bo had just told her hit her hard, fear griping her stronger than it ever had before, “what’s wrong with Kenzi?”

“Hale…he, he…” Bo tried to say, the raw emotions still wreaking havoc on her. 

Tamsin gritted her teeth, “he didn’t hurt her did he?” 

“No, god no,” she whispered. “He, Tamsin, he was murdered, in front of Kenzi.”

All of her anger directed at the siren instantly dissipated. Tamsin was silent for a moment, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. “Kenzi…” she said softly, her concern for the human overriding the larger picture.

“Hale was protecting her. Massimo came back for revenge, he uh, he beat her Tamsin. Hale pulled him off of her. I don’t know the whole story, but all I know is that Hale died saving Kenzi from him,” Bo explained as best as she could from the bits of information she was able to piece together.

Acacia’s warning about Massimo still being alive rang loud in Tamsin’s head. He was back, and he sought to take out those who had tried to kill him. “Damn it,” she cursed, mostly directed at herself for not realizing his plan sooner. Of course he would want to take out Kenzi and Bo, and Kenzi was the easiest target. “I’m going to kill him, for good this time,” Tamsin vowed, her voice cold and deadly. Her eyes grew dark. Last time she had faced Massimo, she was still ‘growing up’ during her rebirth, but now she had her memories back and she knew who she was and what she had to do. She wasn’t that naïve frightened little girl anymore. This was the last straw. He had gone too far.

“Tamsin no!” Bo shouted. “Don’t!” Bo broke Tamsin’s train of thought, her eyes returning to normal. “Trust me, I want to kill him as much as you do, but now is not the time. Kenzi’s at the clubhouse, she can’t be alone right now.”

“Where the hell are you?!” Tamsin yelled at her, shocked the succubus would leave the young woman by herself after everything that had happened.

“I’m on my way to hopefully fix things, to make this right. Kenzi doesn’t want to see me right now anyways,” Bo finished sadly. 

Tamsin listened bewildered on the other end of the line. Why would Kenzi push Bo away, especially when Kenzi so clearly needed her.

“Just please Tamsin,” Bo asked, “go be with her. She needs someone with her, if not for emotional support, then to protect her incase Massimo comes back. She’s in no condition to fight, and I don’t even know if she would try to defend herself at this point.” An image inserted itself into Bo’s vision of Kenzi just standing there and welcoming death as Massimo stabbed her like he did Hale. She had told Bo earlier that she didn’t care if she died, and with her emotions controlling her actions, Bo was afraid that may be true. 

Bo could hear shuffling on the other end as Tamsin slid her jacket on. “I’m on my way. Don’t do anything stupid succubus. She can’t afford to lose you,” Tamsin told her, ‘and neither can I,’ she thought. 

Another long pause before Bo said, “take care of her.” Not waiting for a response, she hung up. 

Tamsin stared at her phone. “Damn it, why didn’t that reassure me any?” she muttered. She exited the bar she was in. After kissing Dyson in the Dal earlier, both of them had had second thoughts, knowing their hearts lied elsewhere. Tamsin had hoped a night of passion would ease the pain of not being able to have the one she truly loves, but she realised she couldn’t go through with it, so she went out for a drink where she knew no one else would find her: a dark fae bar. In any of her other lives, she wouldn’t have thought twice about a one-night stand, but after being raised by Kenzi, she had newfound emotions and morals that she was still coming to terms with.

Kenzi…her thoughts instantly focused back on the young human who was currently sitting broken hearted in the crack shack, alone. She ran out into the cold crisp air. Waiting for a taxi would take too long. Pulling out her old police badge from her previous life that she conveniently not returned, she commandeered someone’s car for ‘police business’ before speeding off into the darkness.

The hair on the back of Bo’s neck stood on end when she watched a strange car race towards the clubhouse and park haphazardly in front of it. She relaxed, seeing the blonde hair of the valkyrie rush into the building. Knowing that Kenzi was now safe, Bo restarted the engine, shifting into gear before driving away. Bo stopped her Camaro to the edge of a forest had recently visited. She sighed deeply before getting out of the car, pulling out her cell phone to see she had missed a call from Kenzi. She bit her lip, seeing the voicemail notification. Either the words contained in that message would be yelled at her in anger or they would be ridden with guilt, both choices would ultimately add another irreparable crack in her already fragile heart. She finally gathered up enough nerve to listen to the voicemail, unable to ignore her best friend in favour of protecting herself. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes, hearing Kenzi beg for Bo to come home. Her resolve began to crumble, willing to do anything to ease the other woman’s pain. She quickly steeled herself, knowing that what she was about to do was the only real way Kenzi would feel better. She needed to get Hale back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have more posted before the finale in Canada this Sunday just incase any similarities between it and my fic occur, but I think my story has take a major turn from the current events of the show. I'm so sad this season is ending already, 13 episodes goes so quick. The length of season 2 spoiled me lol. Enjoy this chapter and the finale on Sunday!

Tamsin disregarded every law she broke as she sped towards the clubhouse, her mind only focused on Kenzi. She slammed on the brakes, parking the borrowed car half on the sidewalk and half on the street. She didn’t even bother to close the driver’s side door as she sprinted through the decaying building’s entrance. 

The valkyrie didn’t know what to expect when she darted inside, but she was completely unprepared for the intense wave of fear, despair, guilt and death rolling off of the petite Russian, slamming into her full force. She took a step back to brace herself against the onslaught, calling on a strength she hadn’t had to use since her days scouring abandoned battlefields for fallen warriors to take to Valhalla. 

Kenzi sat in the middle of the floor on her knees, her legs splayed out to either side with her back facing Tamsin. “Kenzi?” she asked tentatively, slowly approaching the other woman. She received no response. Tamsin wasn’t sure what to do. She had been so concerned about Kenzi that she had rushed home, only to realize that she had no idea how to comfort her once she got there. She was a valkyrie; she didn’t do comfort. Her whole life was surrounded by death. She didn’t sympathize with people or try to make them feel better. And yet here she was, her focus solely on the broken girl before her, and her only want was to heal Kenzi’s pain.

She knelt down in front of Kenzi, the human’s eyes staring blankly at the floor, not even registering the blonde’s presence. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Bo was right. Kenzi would be easy prey if Massimo, or anyone for that matter, came looking for trouble. Tamsin sat uncomfortably for a few minutes, waiting to see if Kenzi would acknowledge her. She reached out, putting her hand underneath Kenzi’s chin to raise her head up. Ice blue eyes finally met green ones. Tear stains trailed down her pale face, mascara running along the same path. Tamsin bit her lip, unprepared for the tidal wave of emotion she felt at seeing the woman who raised her so beat down. Instead of thinking, she followed her instincts, wrapping her arms around the smaller figure. 

Kenzi drew in a shuddering breath, returning the gesture. “What did I do Tamsin? What did I do…” she asked, her voice hoarse from crying. 

Tamsin pulled back, holding the Russian’s forearms. “You didn’t do this,” she said adamantly, “you hear me? Massimo did. It’s his fault not yours.” 

Kenzi shook her head hard, “no you don’t get it! I made him immortal.” At Tamsin’s questioning look, she continued. “I…you were still little. Do you remember dumping a special cream down the toilet?” She took the valkyrie’s cringe as a sign that she did indeed remember. “After that I showed you what the cream could do, the mini fireworks display shooting from my hands. That…I got that from Massimo,” she admitted.

Tamsin tried to keep her anger at bay, not wanting Kenzi to see it. “What did he want in return?” she immediately asked, being personally familiar with the druid’s notoriously outrageous demands. 

“Too much,” she whispered knowingly. “I had no choice at the time. I was living alone unprotected and the Una Mens were hunting humans, specifically Bo’s claimed human after the Morrigan named me as a terrorist,” she rambled, trying to justify her decision, but after it cost Hale his life, it seemed like a feeble excuse. “The temporary powers made me able to be passed off as fae.” 

Tamsin remembered the powers Kenzi spoke of, but the girl had never before explained exactly why she needed them to begin with. Tamsin was too young at the time to understand the significance, or rather, her mind was too immature. After regaining her memories, things started to make more sense. “You did what you had to do to stay alive,” she commended her. Tamsin chose to concentrate on the topic at hand, willing herself not to think about the fact that the Morrigan had put a hit out on her friend. She mentally added Evony to the list of asses to kick.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kenzi said. “None of it matters anymore.” She took a deep breath before uttering, “I literally traded Hale’s life away.” A few stray tears slipped out. Kenzi was a little surprised she still had any left after all of the crying she had done in the past few hours. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“I couldn’t pay Massimo, so I gave him,” she cast her eyes down, ashamed of her actions, “I gave him the twig of Zamora,” she finished quickly. Tamsin’s jaw dropped, recognizing the name instantly and what it could do. “Hale entrusted it to me, gave it to me to save my life when the Morrigan captured me and tried to torture me for information on Bo before attempting to kill me,” she confessed, making Tamsin’s rage towards her dark boss rise even more, now knowing exactly what the woman had done and what her intentions were. Her blood boiled at the fact that she could have lost Kenzi, before she ever even really got to know her. She would never be able to thank Hale for what he did for Kenzi, and inadvertently for herself. “I wish Hale had never given it to me,” Kenzi bawled, losing control over her emotions again. “Then I would have died instead of him.”

Tamsin shook her lightly, not at all liking the words coming out of the petite human’s mouth. “No, don’t ever say that. Hale wouldn’t want you to think like that.” The situation was worse than she thought. She had hoped Bo was exaggerating when she had mentioned the fact that she wasn’t sure if Kenzi would even put up a fight in her current condition. Through her abilities, Tamsin could read the young woman as well as the succubus could read auras, and it was clear to her that at this moment, Kenzi would welcome death. Nothing about this was right; Kenzi was strong, a fighter, and yet here she was giving up. Tamsin’s hand clawed at her chest, in the spot where her heart lied. She couldn’t understand the physical pain she felt there as she watched Kenzi cry over the loss of her would-be fiancé. It was a new experience, and she didn’t like it at all. 

Kenzi ground her teeth, “he’s not here anymore! Why should I care?!” She gasped for air between sobs.

“It matters because it is what Hale would have wanted, and you need to honour his memory by respecting his wishes,” she said forcefully, hoping her words would get through to Kenzi.

Kenzi didn’t protest, knowing she couldn’t argue against that logic nor could she be angry at Hale for protecting her. She hugged herself, her body shaking from exertion. Tamsin engulfed Kenzi in her arms once more, just holding her. She could feel the woman’s tears soaking through her shirt, but none of that mattered. For once in her life, she wished she had a different power, some kind of ability that could help Kenzi. There was nothing her power of doubt could do that would be beneficial. Even if she tried to make Kenzi doubt the role she played in Hale’s death, it would only do more harm than good. Bo was much better equipped to handle the distraught girl: she’s known her longer, knows more about her, she’s good at the whole comforting thing, and her power could actually help. But Tamsin couldn’t afford to think like that, because right now, she was all Kenzi had, and she was going to do everything possible to make sure she was there for Kenzi in any way she needed. 

********

Bo looked around the abandoned graveyard that stood amongst the trees, hidden from sight. She was half expecting a flock of crows to start pecking at her, before shifting into their human-like forms. “Here goes nothing,” she said, jumping onto one of the graves, slipping straight through the ground. She landed on her feet, only to lose her balance and tip over backwards. “Well I imagined that a bit more graceful in my head,” she muttered, standing up to wipe the dirt off of her pants. 

“Welcome back princess,” a figure in the shadows greeted her. The Leviathan stepped out of the darkness, a grin plastered on her face. “I told you I would be seeing you again soon,” she gloated.

“You did this!” Bo yelled at her, her rage fueling her as she lunged for the woman. The keeper disappeared, reappearing a few feet over to the left. Bo stumbled, steadying herself so she wouldn’t fall again. 

The Leviathan shook her head at the succubus’s naivety. “I did not cause the siren’s death, I only predicted it. I am the protector of Irkalla, the keeper of souls. I do not cause death, I merely take those who have already passed on. I am neither light nor dark, I am neither good nor bad.”

Bo rolled her eyes impatiently, “enough with the riddles Levi. I’m here for Hale.” 

Levi turned her back on her visitor. She held out her staff as the tip of it began to glow. She swirled it around a few times before looking over her shoulder at the other woman. “You mean this?” A person began to materialize out of thin air, hovering slightly above the ground. His body was translucent, giving him a ghostly appearance.

“Hale,” Bo choked out, stepping towards him. He was nonresponsive, floating in mid-air with his eyes closed.

“Ah-ah!” the Leviathan waved a finger at Bo, halting the fae in her tracks. “Not so fast. Why would I just give up a perfectly good soul to you?”

“Fine, another game of riddles then! You like those,” Bo replied fast, eager to get herself and Hale back to Kenzi.

“No,” she said vehemently. “No more riddles.”

“Still bitter from losing last time? Isn’t that why you took Hale’s soul, for revenge because you’re a sore loser?” Bo sassed her, growing irritated with the older fae. 

“Do you ever listen to anything other than the sound of your own voice?” the Leviathan scoffed. “I already told you, I did not do that. If you’re going to insult me in my own home, then you can just leave now without your friend here.” She moved to send Hale’s soul back to the recesses of Irkalla, but before she could, Bo called out, stopping her.

“Wait!” Bo yelled desperately. The succubus tapered her attitude down, reminding herself who she was doing this for and why. This wasn’t about her right now, it was about Kenzi and Hale. She knew she didn’t have the upper hand and she needed to act accordingly or else she would lose her only chance at saving Hale’s soul. “What do you want?” she asked.

The keeper paced for a moment, tapping a finger to her chin in thought. “Hmmm, I propose a trade! Yes, a trade,” she smiled, pleased with her new idea. 

“A trade?” Bo asked skeptically. “The last fae who liked trades was too conniving for her own good, and met her match at the wrong end of my best friend’s chainsaw,” she warned.

“Oh I have heard plenty of tales of the Norn, and even of the human who bested her. I also heard what happened to said human in return. I was waiting for your _friend_ ,” she emphasized the word with disgust, obviously being one of those fae who didn’t value human lives, “to be sent to me.” She sighed longingly, “just twelve more hours and she would have been mine.”

Bo tensed, her mouth opening slightly, not fully realizing just how close she had come to losing Kenzi in that cave. If it wasn’t for Tamsin releasing her from the Dal’s keg room, Kenzi would have died before she could ever get to her. “I’m sorry to have rained on your parade again, but you can’t have her,” she said authoritatively. She didn’t like Levi talking about Kenzi, so she redirected her focus. “Now what about this trade?”

The devilish grin was back in full swing, along with a joyous laugh from the ruler of Irkalla. “I’ll send the siren’s soul back to his body, in exchange for yours.”

Bo faltered, eyes growing wide. In order to get Hale back, she had to sacrifice herself? “No, there has to be another way,” she exclaimed in disbelief. 

“There is no other choice princess. You for him or him for you!” she replied in a sing-song voice, her love of riddles seeping into her sentences. 

Her mind ran wild, trying to think of an alternative solution. She looked up into Hale’s face, his expression peaceful yet his see-through appearance was a constant reminder of his demise. This was the man Kenzi loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one who made her happier than she ever thought was possible. He was the one who could give her the life she deserved. Kenzi would be livid with Bo if she did this, and she knew how devastated Kenzi would be without her. But with Hale by her side, she would get through this. Hale could give her everything she couldn’t. He could provide for her and she knew Hale would take care good care of his lil momma. She hated to hurt Kenzi again by forcing her to lose another person she loved, but she would be getting the love of her life back. 

There was so much Bo still wanted to live for, so much good she could do, and so many people who needed her. Kenzi’s words rung in her ears from earlier, _“you’re so god damn selfish! You always say you want to help people but all you ever do is help yourself!”_ She knew Kenzi said those words out of grief, in an attempt to force Bo’s hand to use Kenzi’s chi to revive Hale, but Bo couldn’t help but think that lately she was right. Bo had been neglecting her friends and family in her mad search for her memories, for answers, and for the Wanderer, for Rainer. She was rarely there for Kenzi, even going as far as to get mad at Kenzi for kissing Dyson in a reality where neither of her friends could even remember her. Bo wasn’t there for her when the Una Mens were knocking on doors, searching for her to torture and kill, she wasn’t there for her when she was apparently almost a double amputee while she was tied down and held under the knife by mermaid siblings because Bo was too busy with Rainer, and she wasn’t there for her to save her from Massimo’s abuse and to save Hale from the druid’s fatal blow. Now was her chance to make up for all of that, to right the wrongs she had committed against the woman she thought of as her sister.

“I don’t have all day princess. Going once, going twice,” Levi counted off, having learned about the succubus’ stalling tactics during their last meeting.

“Wait!” Bo shouted. “I’ll do it,” she resigned herself to her fate, her tone one of defeat. 

“Good call,” the Leviathan approved of the succubus’ decision. “Your human will be much happier this way.” 

Bo tried not to let the other fae see how deeply her words affected her. “You promised me his soul, what about his body? It disappeared from my home.”

“Ah yes yes,” Levi swished her hand at, as if the matter was no big deal. “Once I removed his soul from his body, I sent it back to his family.”

“You what?!” Bo raised her voice in objection. “Not only did you takr his soul but you sent his body to the one place Kenzi would never be able to see him again?!” Bo fumed. Sturgis hated humans, as did the rest of Hale’s stuck up family. If they discovered that Hale died protecting Kenzi, a human that Hale fell in love with, they would blame her for everything. She didn’t even want to think of the lengths they would go to make Kenzi’s life miserable. They would keep his body from her, probably bar her from going to the funeral, refusing to give her any affiliation with Hale. God forbid anyone knew that a member of clan Zamora proposed to a lowly human. She would be denied any sense of closure. “You can’t do that.”

The Leviathan poked Bo with her staff. “I can and I did. You just never seem to learn do you?” She tapped the large stick twice on the ground, Hale’s eyes shooting open. “Since you are so belligerent about where his body is, I will bring it back here.” She threw her staff up into the air, a portal opening around it. 

Hale looked around, landing on the only familiar face in the room. “Bo?” he asked, confused by the whole situation. Bo’s eyes looked directly into his; he saw a sadness there he had never witnessed in her before. Bo didn’t get a chance to respond as Hale’s dead body appeared in front of the staff. The Leviathan’s possession flew back into her hand, the portal closing. “What the hell?!” Hale questioned, shocked at the literal out of body experience he was having. The keeper ignored him, swinging her staff in a circular motion towards the corporeal version of Hale. As she did so, Hale’s soul began to swirl in on itself, following the same path as the rod. She began going faster and faster until she pointed the staff in the direction Hale’s body, his soul torpedoing into it. 

Bo covered her eyes, shielding them from the bright flash the collision caused. When she brought her arm down, she could see Hale standing there, looking at his hands as if to check that they were real. Bo ran over to him, tears in her eyes as she hugged him tightly. He returned it with the same amount of ferocity. “It’s so good to see you,” she couldn’t contain the happy laugh that escaped her. She drew back, “do you remember what happened?”

His face scrunched up, deep in thought. “The last thing I remember is…” his body suddenly became rigid, his last memory was staring into Kenzi’s devastated face, whispering ‘I love you’ to her before he succumbed to the darkness. “Kenzi!” he yelled, remembering who had killed him and who he had unwillingly left her alone with. The siren gripped Bo’s arm, “is she okay?!”

Bo could see the desperation in his features. “Yes, she’s fine.” She could see the relief her simple sentence had brought him. She amended her statement, “well physically she’s fine, but emotionally, she’s a mess Hale.”

“Over me?” he asked sadly. The succubus nodded in confirmation. 

“Well I hate the break up the happy reunion, but it’s time princess. I held up my end of the bargain,” the Leviathan’s words brought them back to reality.

Hale’s eyebrows furrowed, looking between the two women. “Bo, what is she talking about?” he asked worriedly. Instead of receiving an answer, she looked away from him towards the floor. “What did you do?!” he demanded, knowing the lengths she would go to protect her friends and family.

“You’re free Hale,” she told him softly. “You’re going back to the real world, back to Kenzi.” She attempted a smile for him, to let him know everything would be okay, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Despite what she had told him, he couldn’t feel happy when he knew she had done something extreme to save him. “At what cost?”

“Me for you,” she whispered, her eyes glistening.

“Bo, no!” he demanded. “Don’t do this, just let it be. I’ll be alright,” he tried to talk her out of it.

“It’s already done, there’s no going back now.”

“No! It’s never too late,” he yelled at her, aggravated at her acceptance of what is to come. “You can’t do this to Kenzi!”

“Don’t you see?” she finally raised her voice back at him. “I’m not doing this _to_ her I’m doing this _for_ her!” She lowered her tone back to normal. “She needs you Hale. You haven’t seen her these past few hours. She’s distraught, sobbing on the floor over your death. She doesn’t even want to live anymore,” she choked out the last sentence, still not wanting to believe what Kenzi had told her.

Hale’s mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. He knew Kenzi loved him, but not to this extent. His heart ached for his girlfriend, his soon-to-be fiancé. “She’s going to be the same way over losing you,” he responded softly. His eyes glossed over.

She put a hand on his shoulder, “and she’ll have you to help her through it. She’ll get over me eventually, but I don’t think she would ever get over your death.” Twin tears slide down either side of her face.

“And I think you underestimate how much you mean to her Bo,” Hale spoke honestly. “She needs us both.”

Bo smiled sadly, “but that’s not an option. You can give her everything I can’t: stability, protection, commitment, a family,” she couldn’t contain a small snort on the last part, “a home with walls.”

He shook his head, “what am I supposed to tell Kenzi when she asks where you are? When she wonders why you did it?”

“I just want her to be happy,” Bo admitted. “If she asks, tell her….tell her I choose her, I will always choose her,” she echoed her exact same words from before. “She’ll understand.” She sniffled. 

“Time’s up!” the Leviathan said, raising her staff once more.

Bo lunged into Hale’s arms before he disappeared from Irkalla for good. “Tell her I love her, with all of my heart,” she breathed in his ear. “And take care of her for me, please,” she begged, silent tears streaming down her face.

“I will, I promise,” he said earnestly as he hugged her back, right before he was returned to the world of the living and Bo was left standing there, her arms holding nothing but air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after a very very hectic few months! Trust me, I wish I could have updated sooner. Thank you for sticking with me through this, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please leave a commnet/review, they make me smile :)

CHAPTER 3

Tamsin sat with Kenzi’s head leaning against her chest, her fingers running over black hair. The girl was curled up in the blonde’s lap, seeking comfort and a sense of security that seemed unattainable. Her sobbing had quieted to random hiccups, her body craving oxygen after the intense emotional release. Kenzi’s hand lightly trailed over the blood stain on the floorboards where Hale last was. 

Upon seeing the blood but no body, Tamsin’s curiosity won out. “Kenz?” she asked gently.

“Hmmm?” Kenzi responded, drifting in and out of her thoughts as her fingertips traced patterns along the red splotch.

“Where,” she began, realizing she didn’t know how to word the question in a delicate manner. Anything she said at this point could set the fragile human off again. “Um…”

Kenzi put together the missing pieces, “where is he?” she guessed. “I don’t know,” she said almost inaudibly, the mere fact that she had no idea where Hale was now was eating away at her. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. “He disappeared, floating orbs…gone…” she seemed to lose herself in her own thoughts again.

Tamsin pursed her lips, not liking the answer she had received. If Hale disappeared like that, then that could only mean one thing: the Leviathan had him. Her anger began to rise up again like an old friend, always there to keep her going. It was something she had always relied on. Hale never should have been taken by the ruler of Irkalla, he didn’t belong there. If anything, he deserved a warrior’s afterlife. Tamsin cursed herself for being too late, for not being home when Kenzi needed her. She could have taken Hale’s soul to Valhalla to let him rest in peace. He had fought for many years for what was right, tried to make the world a better place for humans and fae alike, stood up against the Garuda, and died protecting the woman he loved. There were few people more deserving of the title of warrior. The souls allowed entrance to Valhalla were rewarded for their bravery, their loyalty, their dedication, and they were held in the highest respect. He would have been treated like royalty. Tamsin would have been able to visit him at any time. She was sure she would have been the two lovebirds’ messenger pigeon, delivering notes and reciting spoken words. And of course when Kenzi passed on, Tamsin would have taken her there too, reuniting them. Kenzi was a warrior herself, whether she knew it or not. She had suffered so much in her short life, never giving up or running from a fight. A human living in the fae world who didn’t take shit from anyone. The valkyrie couldn’t help but smile at that particular thought, beaming with pride. 

Kenzi titled her head up to look at Tamsin’s face, studying her response to what Kenzi had told her. “Do you know where he is?” she asked bluntly.

“I-“ before Tamsin could say anything else, both of the women heard footsteps approaching them. Tamsin’s caring demeanor instantly grew cold. She moved into a protective crouch in front of Kenzi, one hand holding onto the girl behind her tightly. Those footfalls were too heavy to be Bo’s. 

A man walked into the room, making its occupants falter as Kenzi whispered disbelieving, “Hale…?” She stood up, trying to go to him, but the Valkyrie held the girl firmly in place.

“Hale’s dead,” Tamsin declared. “So who the hell are you?” 

Hale held his hands up in a declaration of peace. “Tamsin, it’s me. I know it’s a little hard to believe right now, I’m still getting to used it, but I’m really back.” He was still wearing the same clothes he died in, blood stain and all. 

Tamsin wished she had a way of figuring out if he was telling the truth or not, like Dyson’s keen sense of smell. Until she knew for sure, there was no way in hell she was letting Kenzi go near this could-be imposter.

Kenzi peeked around from behind Tamsin’s back, unable to keep from staring at the man who looked exactly like her fiancé. Her eyes roamed his figure, examining every detail from his brown orbs, his short hair, to the painful sight where he was impaled by her sword. “What…” she was seemingly finding her voice again, “what is my favourite movie… and how many times did I make you watch it?”

Hale knew she was quizzing him to find out if he was really who he said he was said. As much as he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and assure her everything would be alright, he would do whatever she needed at this moment in time. “The Mighty Ducks, fourteen times and counting,” he smiled.

“Lucky guess,” she muttered, gaining more confidence. She stood next to the Valkyrie now instead of hiding behind her. “Who was the last guy I dated before you?”

Hale’s face fell, thinking about a time before the woman in front of him was his. “Nate. He used to live near you when you were young. You found him when you needed to hire a drummer for Bo’s surprise birthday party.”

She took another brave step towards him, wanting to believe this was her Hale with everything she had. She needed it to be him. But how could it be? And why? Did this have anything to do with him disappearing earlier? “How did we first meet?”

Hale shuffled his foot, his cheeks tinting pink out of embarrassment. “I um, I knocked you to the ground with my power while Dyson grabbed Bo.”

“You what?!” Tamsin exclaimed from the background, never having heard this story before. She scrunched up her nose, seeing them both staring at her due to her outburst. “Sorry, continue.”

Kenzi’s focus returned to Hale. “What happened when we went to fight the Garuda?”

“I almost lost you,” Hale whispered, that being the first thing to pop into his head from that horrific night. “A berserker stabbed you, you were dying and there was nothing Lauren could do.” His eyes became glossy just thinking about it. “I was able to stitch you back up with a high frequency siren whistle.”

Tamsin covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from shouting out again. Kenzi had almost died?! Why didn’t anyone tell her these things?! 

The corner of Kenzi’s mouth twitched upward, “you saved my life.” She shook off the dreamy feeling, knowing she had to continue with her questioning. “What did you ask me earlier today?”

The smile returned to his face, “lil momma, will you marry me?”

A large grin broke out across Kenzi’s face, “yes.” She gave him the answer he had been waiting for. She ran towards him, launching herself into Hale’s arms. She buried her head in his chest, bawling her eyes out. “It’s really you,” she cried between gasps of air. “It’s you.” Her tiny fists griped his shirt tight, afraid that if she let go he would disappear again.

Hale wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go. “Yes, it’s me,” he said softly. “Shhhh, I’ve got you. You’re okay. I’m okay,” he reassured her. He rested his chin on top of her head, one hand rubbing her back as he felt her body trembling against him. “I’m right here baby.”

“I’m sorry,” she cried into him. “I just had to be sure.”

“It’s okay. I would be worried if you didn’t check,” He stared down at the beauty in his arms. “So did I pass the test?” he chuckled. 

Kenzi felt the rumble of his laughter. The sound eased her pain, reassuring her that her lover was indeed alive. “With flying colors.” She looked up, using one hand to pull his head down to meet hers. Their lips touched, tongues caressing each other in a fit of raw emotion. Kenzi put everything she had into the kiss, willing Hale to feel how much she loved and needed him. The couple lost themselves in the moment, just happy to be reunited with each other. When Kenzi finally needed to come up for air, she looped her arms around Hale’s neck, resting her head in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. She panted from the lack of air she had received due to the overwhelming feelings wracking her body and the passionate kiss. “I never thought I’d get to do that again.” She snuggled into his warmth.

“Me either,” Hale responded honestly. He gently pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, staring into her stunning ice blue eyes. Even with tears stains streaking down her face and her disheveled appearance, she still looked absolutely gorgeous. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she confessed without missing a beat. She hadn’t had the chance to say it back to him when he was dying; she wasn’t going to let any opportunity to say it pass her by now. She never knew when it might be her last chance. She laid her ear against him again, content to just listen to his heartbeat, to hear life flowing through his veins. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, signaling that he was indeed breathing. All of these were signs that he was really back, he had actually come back to her. Her hand reached up to where his wound should be, gently trailing over it. He hissed through gritted teeth and she immediately retracted her hand. “It still hurts?” she asked surprised.

He took the hand she had withdrawn in his own, lacing their fingers together. “It’s all stitched up. It’ll heal in time. There’s nothing to worry about my princess,” he kissed her once more on the lips. He used his other hand to cup her face. Kenzi sighed deeply, leaning into his touch. His thumb swept over her cheek, brushing away any tears that fell. 

Tamsin walked up the pair. “Well shit,” she said, holding Kenzi’s hand up in the air to inspect her engagement ring. “No one tells me anything do they?” she smirked.

Kenzi laughed through her tears, a sound the blonde was unsure if she’d ever hear again. The joyous sound brought a genuine smile to the valkyrie’s face. “Congrats moms,” she gave the girl a side hug, Kenzi still not wanting to fully leave Hale’s embrace. Tamsin turned towards the newly revived man, patting him on the back. “Good to have you back siren.” 

“Good to be back,” he answered, glad to have the dark fae’s approval. He knew how much she meant to Kenzi.

“Oh crap!” Kenzi jumped, as she suddenly remembered something. “I’ve got to tell Bo you’re back!” She looked around, trying to remember where she had left her cell phone. She and Bo hadn’t left things off on a good note, and now that everything was okay again, she needed to fix that. She attempted to wiggle out of Hale’s arms, but he held tight.

“Kenzi wait,” he said, his voice growing solemn. 

His tone immediately halted Kenzi’s movements. “Why?” Hale’s head dropped, not wanting to see the pain his words were about to cause. Kenzi knew something was wrong. “Hale, where’s Bo?” she asked, barely controlling her unstable emotions.

“I tried to stop her,” he said. 

Kenzi pulled away from him, a look of betrayal flashing across her face. “Where is she?!” she demanded.

Hale sighed, knowing he had no choice but to tell her. She deserved to know the truth and he refused to hide anything from her. “Bo came to get me. She struck a bargain with the Leviathan, her life for mine.”

His short explanation knocked the wind out of Kenzi. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Tears began anew, glistening down her face. She couldn’t stop them, and at this point, she honestly didn’t give a shit. “No. I don’t believe you. She wouldn’t do that, she can’t!” she yelled, her hands forming fists. 

“Kenzi, I wish it weren’t true, but it is,” he admitted. “I told her not to, but she wouldn’t listen to me.”

Kenzi whirled around on Tamsin, sticking out her hand. “Give me your phone.” 

“Kenzi,” Tamsin hesitated. She herself wanted to know if what Hale said was actually true, but Kenzi finding out this way would damage her fragile psyche even more. 

When Tamsin didn’t respond right away, she shook her hand for emphasis. “Give me your god damn phone now!” 

Tamsin reluctantly reached into her pocket, pulling her phone free of its confines. “This isn’t-“ 

Tamsin was cut off when Kenzi snatched the phone from her. She quickly dialed Bo’s number, her heart sinking when it went straight to voicemail. She growled, “stupid phones.” She hung up before she tried again. When the voicemail picked up once more, she left a message, her voice shaking. “Bo-Bo, hey, it’s me. I’m borrowing Tamsin’s phone. You’ll never guess what happened, so call me back ‘kay?” She pursed her lips in an effort to maintain her composure. “I love you,” she whispered, her voice heavy with sadness. She threw the phone back at the Valkyrie, “that proves nothing!” She paced the floor, trying to gather herself.

The blonde turned on Hale, unable to contain herself any longer between reeling from the loss of Bo and seeing Kenzi suffer. She refrained from jabbing a finger in his chest only because of his injury. “You let Bo make this trade?! What the fuck were you thinking? That’s one selfish thing to-“

“I had no say so in the matter!” Hale told her adamantly, wanting to put a stop to Tamsin’s accusations. Her words would only fire up Kenzi even more. He didn’t need Tamsin making Kenzi worse. “I told her to undo it, but she was determined to do this for Kenzi. The Leviathan sent me back up to the real world before I could do anything. One minute I was hugging Bo, the next I woke up in a graveyard in the middle of nowhere.” 

Kenzi listened intently. She panted heavily in anger. How could Bo do this to her? “No, I can’t get you back just to lose her. I won’t!” she yelled. She raided the weapons supply on the table near the kitchen, picking out any item she thought would be useful to aide her in Bo’s safe return. She couldn’t just sit here and dwell on the facts, she needed to take action. “She got you back, I’ll get her back,” she said with determination.

“No, not like that you won’t,” Hale stopped Kenzi’s train of thought. Any ideas she could think of right now would be highly dangerous and suicidal. He loved her too much to let her go off on some half-assed plan driven purely on her emotions. She couldn’t think straight like this.

She continued sifting through the weapons, getting ready to fight whoever need be in order to get her best friend back. She didn’t even realize that she was still only half dressed. “Too many people have died because of me, I won’t let her be added to that list!”

Hale knew one of those people she was referring to was himself. He gently put a hand over hers to get her to stop. She froze, staring into deep brown eyes that shone with love and sorrow. It made her defensive anger crumble. “The last thing I said to her was ‘get out,’” Kenzi whispered, her face contorting as her grief quickly took over. Her chin quivered. “I yelled at her, accused her of awful things.” Tears slid down her face. “Those can’t be the last things I say to her, they can’t.” Her knees buckled, the adrenaline that kept her going was fading fast.

Hale held her to him, supporting her weight. “I’m so sorry Kenzi,” he told her, cradling her head against his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. It hurt him to see Kenzi this upset, especially to know that he was partially to blame for her suffering: first over his death and now over Bo who traded her life to save his. “You know she would die for you.” He learned that the first time he got to know them, and it was obvious to everyone else in their family as well. That simple fact had reassured him all those times Kenzi would insist on going with Bo into dangerous situations. With Bo there, he knew Kenzi was safe.

“She didn’t die for me, she died for you,” Kenzi said, unable to keep the resentment out of her voice although it was unknown as to whom it was intended for.

“She gave herself for your happiness,” Hale tried to get Kenzi to see that this actually was for her, that Bo didn’t just throw her life away for nothing. 

“How the hell can I be happy when she willingly gave her soul to the devil?! Who will do only God knows what to her!” Kenzi yelled at him, using up what little strength she had left. The anger wasn’t directed at him, but he was still the one who received it, and Hale didn’t blame her one bit. Bo was gone because of him, plain and simple. But things were never that simple. Kenzi knew Bo sacrificed herself for her. Did it have anything to do with what Kenzi had said to Bo the last time she had seen her? What would she tell Dyson and Lauren? And oh god, Trick. He had just lost the last living member of his family and he doesn’t even know it yet. How could she face everyone when they found out Bo was dead because of her? What would they think of her? She couldn’t do this. The one person who could help her through it all is dead. “Damn it Bo! Damn you!” she screamed, doubling over in a mixture of anguish and despair. She choked on her own tears. Her rollercoaster of emotions seemed to be never ending. Going from devastated to excited and relieved back to devastated was too much for her fragile heart to handle. 

Hale just held her, preventing her body from crashing to the floor. He didn’t know what else he could do. He looked over to Tamsin, who seemed to be at a loss as well. He whispered soothing words in Kenzi’s ear, but he wasn’t sure if she even heard him in her state. 

Tamsin watched the scene unfold, fighting off her own demons that threatened to overwhelm her. When Hale had died, she was sad he was gone but her main focus had been Kenzi. She hadn’t known the siren very well, not like everyone else did. But now the tables had completely turned, it was Bo who was dead, one of the few people whom she loved and who loved her in return. The one fae who had showed her that she could be more than she was, who believed in her. She held back her own grief, knowing it wouldn’t do Kenzi any good if she broke down here and now. She put on a mask devoid of emotion, one she had perfected in her previous lifetimes. She would mourn later, privately.

“Why?!” Kenzi sobbed, gasping for air. “I’m sorry for what I said, I’m so sorry Bo. Don’t leave me,” she pleaded with thin air, not even having a body to cry over this time.

“Kenzi…” he began, not knowing if this would help or make things worse, “Bo wanted me to tell you that she loves you with all of her heart. She said she chooses you, and that she will always choose you.”

The words hit Kenzi hard, words she heard only a few hours earlier spoken straight from her sister’s mouth. “Oh god,” she choked. She pried herself out of Hale’s arm, stumbling up the stairs.

“Kenzi!” he called out, not understanding why she had just bolted. Before he could he could do anything else, the two fae heard retching coming from the upstairs bathroom.

Tamsin and Hale both exchanged a knowing look. “I’ve got her,” she told him. “Why don’t you go get changed into something that doesn’t remind Kenzi of losing you,” she said referring to his bloody clothes, “and find something for Kenzi to wear too.”

Hale nodded, wanting to be the one to comfort Kenzi but also knowing that Tamsin had a good point. He made his way up to the top floor, while Tamsin followed close behind, stopping at the second floor.

Tamsin stood just outside the bathroom, sighing before she steeled herself once more. Kenzi was hunched over the toilet, throwing up bile. The Valkyrie kneeled down next to her, pulling her hair back out of her face. Kenzi sat back, trying to catch her breath. Her body was shaking hard from the exertion. Tamsin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing the younger woman’s arm up and down. Kenzi pitched forward again, liquid splashing into the toilet. Tamsin pulled a piece of toilet paper off of the roll, using it to wipe Kenzi’s mouth when she was done. She threw it in the garbage, reaching for a clean piece to repeat the process.

Kenzi leaned into her, unable to keep herself upright. “How could she leave us Tamsin…” she said hoarsely, her throat sore from vomiting and crying. 

Tamsin cradled the human, switching roles with Kenzi and becoming the mother in this situation. “Because she loves you, she loves you so much that you mean more to her than her own life.” The blonde had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep the tears at bay. 

“But I love her too,” Kenzi protested. If you love someone, shouldn’t you stay with them? A thought suddenly occurred to her. She looked into green eyes, her own blue orbs suddenly stricken with fear, “you won’t leave me, right?”

Tamsin shook her head, “no, I won’t leave you, I promise.” She felt Kenzi’s body relax, the girl’s head lying against her chest. Tamsin closed her eyes tightly. Kenzi’s voice sounding so broken and scared, like a child, chipped away at the defenses Tamsin had put up. Despite her best efforts, the tears slipped out.

Kenzi raised her head to look at the Valkyrie, having felt an involuntary sharp intake of air, and knowing what that meant. Tamsin tried to turn her head away in an attempt to hide the evidence on her face. Kenzi frowned, raising an unsteady hand to the blonde’s cheek, gently turning her head back so that their eyes met. “Oh T…” the younger woman said sadly. She brushed a stray tear away with her fingers. “You don’t have to be strong for me. I know you’re hurting too.” 

“You’re always there for me Kenz, it’s time for me to be there for you,” she smiled slightly, trying to convince Kenzi that she was okay.

“And I also raised you, so I know you, and I know when you’re trying to make yourself seem better than you are. You can be there for me, but let me be here for you too,” she reasoned. 

Tamsin nodded, hugging Kenzi to herself, grateful for the small bit comfort. She didn’t deserve to have someone like Kenzi in her life, someone who was so selfless and caring, someone who was the complete opposite of Tamsin in her past lives.

“Let it out,” Kenzi whispered, “holding it in will just make it worse. I’m the only other person in here, it’s okay.” Her words broke the flood gates that held back Tamsin’s tears. The fae lost her composure, an ugly sob escaping. She held Kenzi tighter, being careful not to hurt her. The human relaxed into her touch, glad that they at least had each other. They stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence, broken periodically by sniffling. The two women were just thankful for the other’s presence and support. They would get through this together. At least Kenzi knew that Tamsin didn’t blame her for Bo’s death. She wasn’t so sure what the others would think. After they found out, Hale and Tamsin may be the only family she has left. 

Kenzi felt Tamsin shift underneath her. The Valkyrie carefully lifted her, putting the lid down on the toilet before setting Kenzi on top of it. “We need to get you cleaned up, okay?” Tamsin explained, keeping herself busy in order to collect herself before Hale came back down. 

“Kay,” Kenzi answered softly.

Tamsin walked over to the footlocker, grabbing a clean washcloth from inside. She ran it under warm water, wringing it out a few times as Kenzi watched her every move. She gave Kenzi a small smile. The blonde began wiping the cloth along Kenzi’s face, removing her makeup and spots of dried blood. 

The younger woman closed her eyes, letting herself be taken care of for once. The warmth radiating from the washcloth felt good. For a moment, she thought it was Bo helping her, taking tender care of her, loving her. But when she opened her eyes and saw the Valkyrie, her blue orbs glossed over once more. She gritted her teeth, trying to focus on the present so her mind wouldn’t play tricks like that on her again.

Tamsin saw the slight change in Kenzi’s demeanor but pretended not to notice. It wouldn’t do either of them any good to point it out. She hated to see Kenzi this vulnerable, so unlike the girl she had come to know and love. She continued on down, washing Kenzi’s hands, the parts of her arms where the sleeves had somehow been pushed up during all of the chaos, and then her legs. She rinsed the cloth multiple times, but the blood had stained it permanently. 

Hale descended the stairs just as Tamsin was finishing up. Clean clothes were draped over one arm. Kenzi looked up at him, acknowledging his presence. “We need to get you to bed.”

Kenzi shook her head, “I don’t want to sleep.” She was afraid of what she would see when she closed her eyes, of the nightmares she would have, of waking up without Bo. 

Hale rephrased his words, “you don’t have to sleep, but you do need to rest. You’re exhausted. You can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

Kenzi attempted to stand up in order to prove the siren wrong, but all she did is make his point clear when she almost face planted on the floor. Hale caught her, hoisting her up into his arms bridal style. She drew in a shuddered breath, leaning her head against him. “I’m scared,” her voice trembled as she confided in her fiancé.

“I know baby, but I’ll be right here with you okay?” He kissed her forehead. 

Kenzi stared longingly at Bo’s room from their position in the bathroom. Her bed was still made, waiting for the succubus to come back home and curl up amongst the sheets. A glass of water sat on the nightstand, almost empty. 

Tamsin’s eyes shifted between Kenzi and her line of sight. “Why don’t you two take Bo’s room tonight?” she suggested.

“Tamsin…” Kenzi began.

Tamsin continued, not wanting to give Kenzi time to come up with excuses. She knew Kenzi needed to stay in Bo’s room for her own sanity, to be surrounded by her best friend even when she wasn’t there. “Her bed is bigger than yours Kenzi so you two can rest without almost falling off of it, and this way you guys can have some privacy.”

“Are you sure?” Kenzi asked one more time. 

“I’m sure.” Tamsin smoothed a hand over disheveled black hair. “I’ll just be upstairs if you need me.” The Valkyrie surprised everyone in the room by kissing Kenzi on the cheek before she left. She never showed such signs of affection, especially not in front of people, but this wasn’t about her, it was about Kenzi, and if that small gesture would make the human feel even the tiniest bit better, she would do it. After losing the person she considered to be her sister, Kenzi needed to be reassured that there are still people here who love her.

Hale carried Kenzi over to the bed, setting her down next to the headboard for her to lean on. “Do you mind?” he asked, holding up her fresh pajamas to ask for permission to dress her.

Despite herself, Kenzi smirked, “you’ve seen me naked plenty of times.”

That small smirk made Hale’s heart soar. He pulled her panties down, replacing them with a clean pair. He lifted each leg gently, sliding on a pair of sweatpants. She shimmied on the bed in order to get them all the way up to her hips. He pulled her sweater up as she raised her arms to help him. He tossed it aside, retrieving the clean shirt he had picked out. He looked back to his lover, gasping at the dark bruises forming all over her torso. “Kenzi…” he whispered.

Kenzi tried her best to cover them up with her arms. When that failed, she grabbed the shirt out of Hale’s hands, quickly putting it on so he couldn’t see the bruises anymore. There was nothing either of them could do about it and seeing them would only upset Hale further. 

“I’m going to kill that little shit,” Hale vowed, trying to control his rage at seeing the damage the druid had caused Kenzi not only mentally, but physically as well.

Kenzi huffed, pulling one of Bo’s blankets up to her chest, “yeah, get in line.” 

Hale’s anger diminished; Kenzi had more reasons to want the druid dead than he did. All the same, Massimo would get what’s coming to him. He would deal with that wanna-be fae later, right now his focus was on his fiancé. “Does it hurt?”

She looked away, “not as much as other things do right now.”

He nodded, knowing that was the best answer he was going to get out of her. He walked around to the other side of the bed, sliding beneath the covers. She joined him, cuddling into him as his arms enveloped her. “I’ve got you lil momma,” he spoke softly.

Kenzi relaxed in the safety of her lover’s arms. She titled her head into the pillow, inhaling Bo’s scent. The smells that were distinctly Hale and Bo mixed together with every breath she took, comforting her, eventually lulling her into an uneasy slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Kenzi laid in bed, her eyes trained on a spot on the wall opposite her. She had fallen asleep briefly, but the images and thoughts of both Hale’s and Bo’s deaths plagued her mind. She carefully shifted out from underneath her fiancé’s arm, slowly sliding to the edge of the bed. Her bare feet touched the ground, rising to stand without making a sound. She turned back to Hale, making sure that he was still sound asleep. Kenzi tip toed out of Bo’s bedroom, avoiding the floorboards she knew would creak when weight was applied to them.

She continued down the stairs and through the living room, venturing into the basement. The dryer door opened with a squeak. She pulled out a pair of black acid-washed skin tight jeans and a dark purple top. She stripped down to her undergarments, changing into the new outfit she had picked out. The wooden stairs seemed flimsy at best, but somehow they still served their purpose as Kenzi made her way back to the main floor. Kenzi headed straight for the computer table which contained a myriad of weapons. She selected a few, slipping them into their respective holsters and sheaths. The young Russian was about to walk away when she noticed Bo’s favorite dagger sitting on the counter. She ran her fingers along the hilt before strapping it to her thigh. Having a piece of Bo with her made her feel more at ease. 

Kenzi made her way outside, turning the door knob as she closed it to avoid making a clicking sound. Bo’s car was still missing, but she noticed a sleek sedan parked in front of the building with the door wide open; it seemed to be calling her name. She slipped into the driver’s seat, pulling the door closed. She was ready to hotwire the car when she noticed the keys still in the ignition. Kenzi thanked whatever idiot had left them there, igniting the engine before she sped off. “I’m sorry guys,” she looked at the clubhouse in the rearview mirror, “but I have to do this on my own.”

XXXXXX

Tamsin sighed, having been woken up by a strange feeling, or rather a lack thereof. She couldn’t figure out what was different and it was starting to drive her crazy. Groaning in annoyance, she climbed out of her small bed. Unable to shake the weird feeling, she needed to check on Kenzi to calm her paranoid mind. She turned the corner into Bo’s room, seeing the outline of a figure beneath the blankets. Upon closer inspection, she noticed there was only one person in the bed: Kenzi was missing. 

The valkyrie gritted her teeth, shaking Hale. He jumped, shoving Tamsin’s arm away roughly. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

Tamsin had no time for games. “Where’s Kenzi?” she asked bluntly.

That simple question jolted the siren wide awake. He looked around, startled to find the beautiful woman was no longer sleeping by his side.

From his reaction, Tamsin knew that Hale was just as clueless to Kenzi’s whereabouts as she was. She ran from the room, shouting Kenzi’s name as she descended the stairs. Hale was right behind her. They split up, checking all of the rooms in the house. They met back in the living room. Suddenly the odd feeling that had been plaguing Tamsin made sense; without Kenzi in the house, the emotions of guilt and sadness no longer hung in the air. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her, only to be replaced by a larger one she felt due to Kenzi’s absence. 

Hale threw Kenzi’s pajamas she had been wearing that night onto the back of the couch. At Tamsin’s questioning gaze, he explained, “I found them on the floor in the basement. She must have changed into something else.”

“She’s not here and she got dressed before she left, meaning she left of her own free will,” Tamsin added the pieces together, not liking the scenario that was forming. “Shit.” 

“What are you thinking?” Hale asked. Tamsin’s tone of voice had him on edge, not to mention the fact that the love of his life was nowhere to be found. 

Tamsin ignored his question, instead pulling out her phone. She tried to dial Kenzi’s phone, but it went straight to voicemail. She paced angrily, one hand on her hip. “Her phone is either off or the battery is dead. I’ll track her by the phone’s GPS.” She typed in the number for the police station. There were still a few guys there who owed her some favours.

“Uh, Tamsin?” Hale called, spotting something familiar out of the corner of his eye. She glanced his way, watching him walk over to a corner of the room to pick up a few items off of the floor. “I don’t think that’s going to work.” Hale held up Kenzi’s cell phone which was in three pieces: the front, the backing, and the battery. 

“Fuck,” Tamsin cursed. She hit the end button on her phone harder than necessary, feeling the sudden urge to punch someone or something. 

“Wait, she wouldn’t have-“ Hale began, jumping to the worst possible case scenario.

“Yeah she would have,” Tamsin growled, grabbing her jacket as she headed towards the door. “Hale, stay here!” she shouted over her shoulder.

Hale grabbed the blonde’s arm, preventing her from leaving. “No, I’m coming with you. I know firsthand what that bastard can do.” He wasn’t going to let his girl face down the man who had murdered him.

“You can’t.”

“Give me one good reason why not, and it better be a damn good one,” he seethed, his hold tightening on the valkyrie’s forearm. 

“Kenzi lost you to him, she will literally panic if you are anywhere near him. Why do you think she left while you were sleeping? ” she tried to make him see reason. “Besides, you’re still healing. The last thing she needs is to watch you die again.”

“I’m not just going to sit on my ass while Kenzi risks her life! She needs all of the help she can get. She’s still healing too,” he argued. 

His words made Tamsin falter, “what?” The blonde hadn’t seen any injuries on the young woman, nor had Kenzi told her about any she had sustained. 

Hale sighed sadly, figuring Kenzi hadn’t told the valkyrie the entire story. “Massimo came to the clubhouse looking for Kenzi, not me. Before I could get to them, he beat her up pretty badly.” His eyes expressed the sorrow and guilt he felt for not being able to spare Kenzi from the druid’s wrath. 

Tamsin sucked in a deep breath through her nose, trying to restrain herself. Bo had mentioned the abuse Kenzi had suffered, but the human’s emotional distress had caused that fact to be momentarily sidelined. She scoured her memory for any signs of wounds or bruises, coming up empty handed, but just because she hadn’t seen any didn’t mean they didn’t exist. She chided herself, of course Kenzi would hide something like that from her. Now not only was Kenzi going to face a dangerous man alone, but she was already at a disadvantage. Tamsin literally shook with anger at the thought of Massimo even laying a single finger on Kenzi. “He will die,” she promised through gritted teeth. “I’ll kill him myself.” She shrugged her arm out of the siren’s grasp, proceeding to the exit.

“Why would you going be any different than me?” Hale growled out, frustrated at the situation and the woman standing before him. 

Tamsin paused for a second to answer his question without looking back. “Because my life doesn’t matter, yours does.” Before Hale could respond, Tamsin was already out the door. He shouted after her, running to catch up with her.

Tamsin looked around, noticing the car she drove here was suddenly missing. “Damnit Kenz,” she muttered. She could hear footsteps behind her. Not wanting to be held up any longer by a worried siren, she hunched her back, forcing her wings out from her shoulder blades. She flapped them a few times, creating dust as her feet left the ground. Gold and white orbs surrounded her in a flurry, using the darkness of the early morning as cover. She could hear yelling as she disappeared. She didn’t have time to deal with him right now. Kenzi needed her and the more time she wasted with Hale, the closer Kenzi was to joining Bo in death.

XXXXXX

Bo’s eyes scrolled up the dark cave’s wall, looking for any way out. She grabbed ahold of a piece of rock jutting out, hoisting herself up. She slid her foot into an indent in the surface, moving upwards. Her foot slipped, causing her to crash down onto the sandy floor. She landed on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She groaned as she rolled onto her side, coughing.

The Leviathan rolled her eyes at the succubus’s antics. Bo was stubborn and determined, despite there being no way out of her predicament. She couldn’t take Bo’s soul from her body due to the Wanderer’s mark, the one she so desperately wanted. So until the keeper could figure out how to remove the mark and bestow it upon herself, she had to put up with Bo. The succubus couldn’t move on from this cave to join the other souls while she still had her corporeal body. The Leviathan would just bide her time until the right moment. Once she had the Wanderer’s mark, she’ll rip Bo’s soul from her body and send her away. She was content at the moment that at least Bo was hers, which meant that the mark also belonged to her. 

Bo pushed up off of the ground, moving to rest on a boulder. She breathed deeply, trying to replenish the oxygen her body was deprived of. Her arms rested on her knees in a hunched over position. 

Without warning the Leviathan began laughing, tossing her head back in glee until the sound resembled more of a cackle than a laugh. 

Bo raised her head, looking over at the other woman. “What’s so funny Levi?” she asked sarcastically, assuming the keeper was finding amusement in Bo’s half-assed attempts to escape.

A wicked grin was plastered on the Leviathan’s face. “Your friend whom you traded yourself for is on her way to join you.”

“Her?” Bo questioned with a sense of dread. She had sacrificed herself to save Hale, but ultimately she did it for Kenzi. The fae suddenly had Bo’s complete and undivided attention. “Where’s Kenzi?” she demanded. “Is she…” Bo paused, unable to ask the question that was threatening to overwhelm her. Kenzi couldn’t die, and she sure as hell couldn’t end up some place like this.

“Not yet princess, but she’s on her way to face the druid alone. I’m sure even you can understand the gravity of the situation. It’s only a matter of time before your human arrives here, and then she’ll be mine,” Levi narrowed her eyes at Bo.

Bo’s breathing sped up. Kenzi couldn’t fight Massimo by herself, he’d kill her! She was no match for him. He even got the upper hand on Hale. If he could do that to a fae, what would he do to a human? 

Levi’s last sentence registered in the chaos that was Bo’s mind. “You bastard! If you touch her-“

“You’ll what? Kill me? I own you succubus, don’t forget that!” She pointed her staff in Bo’s direction, the end of it glowing menacingly.

Bo stood defiantly, not willing to back down when it came to Kenzi. “Do your worst to me, but leave Kenzi out of this.”

Levi growled, lowering her staff as it returned to normal. “It is not my decision whether or not your friend ends up here, it is hers and hers alone. Although if she continues on this path, she has sealed her fate.” The keeper walked away, leaving Bo to her thoughts.

“No,” Bo whispered, looking back at the rock wall. She had to get to Kenzi, she couldn’t let her die. She didn’t trade herself to give Hale back to Kenzi for Kenzi to go and get herself killed. She cursed the others for letting her go off alone. What the hell were they thinking?! She rubbed her hands together, more determined than ever to scale the wall and bust out of here. 

XXXXX

Tamsin stumbled as she reappeared in an alley. She leaned up against a brick wall, waiting until the world came back into her focus. The blonde shook her head to try to speed up the process. She pushed off of the wall, regaining her balance. Teleporting was new to her. It had been hundreds of years since she had last travelled to Valhalla using her powers. Only in a valkyire’s last life was she able to use her power to move around in the same realm. It had something to do with her wings, although what Tamsin was unsure. She didn’t have time to dwell on it. It was becoming apparent that she would be unable to use that power to reach Kenzi if it had this kind of effect on her. She waged an inner war with herself over it, wondering if it was better to teleport into battle and weaken herself, or travel by human means and risk being too late. She didn’t even know where Massimo was; if she used her power only to find that the druid wasn’t there, she would have weakened herself for no reason. Any decision she made now could either save Kenzi or kill her.

Tamsin grumbled as she walked out of the alley. She quickly hotwired a car, a skill she had learned two lifetimes ago but had perfected under Kenzi’s tutelage. She blew the horn at a slow driver, swerving into the emergency lane to pass him. “Damn drivers,” she cursed, unaware of the irony of her statement. She began heading to Massimo’s last known whereabouts, the same place he had held her captive before she had regained her memories. She had no idea if he was still there or not, but it’s all she had to go on right now.

The valkyrie whipped out her cell phone, dialing a familiar number. Acacia was the one to hear that he was still alive; if anyone knew where the druid was, it would be her. “Come on, come on,” she muttered as the other end continued to ring. 

Finally a voice answered, “Tamsin. I know this isn’t a social call,” the older valkyrie stated bluntly. “What do you need?”

Acacia was never one to beat around the bush, and that suited Tamsin perfectly. It’s one of the reasons they got along so well. “I need to know where Massimo is hiding.”

“What?” Acacia hissed, the rumor she heard now having been confirmed. “That fucking cockroach just won’t die!” She remembered Tamsin telling her about the last time she had run into the druid. “He didn’t come after you did he?” she asked, becoming defensive over her protégé. 

Tamsin wished Massimo had come after her. She would have ripped him a new asshole, Hale would have never died, Bo wouldn’t have sacrificed herself, and Kenzi would be happy instead of going to face the man who caused it all. “He killed someone I know and hurt a close friend of mine. Now that friend is going after him alone and I’ll be damned if I let him get to her again.”

“Is this ‘close friend’ Bo?” Acacia assumed, aggravated the succubus was dragging Tamsin into danger yet again.

“No,” Tamsin answered firmly.

“Then who?” Acacia demanded.

Tamsin tried to avoid the question, knowing what Acacia’s response would be once she found out. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

Acacia scoffed, “who else besides the succubitch could have such a hold over your heart?”

“It’s Kenzi,” Tamsin finally admitted after she realized the older valkyrie wasn’t going to drop the issue.

“Kenzi,” Acacia repeated, the name not sounding familiar to her. “Wait a minute, isn’t that Bo’s pet? Tamsin please tell me you’re not about to risk your life for a _human!_ ”

“She’s no one’s pet, and she’s not just any human!” Tamsin automatically defended the girl. She wouldn’t stand for anyone degrading her, even her mentor and friend. 

Acacia sighed exasperatedly. “Fuck Tamsin, you really have gone soft! Don’t go picking a fight with that nutbag over someone whose life is already on borrowed time.”

“I’ll find him with or without your help, but so help me god, if she’s dead by the time I get there because you wouldn’t tell me shit when you know exactly where he is-“

“Idle threats T.”

“You wanna test that theory?” Tamsin challenged. “I love you Acacia, but I also love Kenzi. She was there for me when no one else was. She didn’t have to take me in, she had major problems of her own at the time, but she put it all aside to take care of me when I was at my most vulnerable. She made me happy when I was sad, watched movies with me….she gave me a home when I didn’t have one, clothed me, made me dinner, or well she tried to,” Tamsin smiled, remembering the times Kenzi had tried cooking. Those nights normally ended with take-out meals. “She made me feel loved, protected, safe. I’ve never had someone do that for me, someone who put me before her own self. And she did that, every single time. She never asked for anything in return.” Tamsin’s voice lost the soft quality it had gained while talking about Kenzi, instead being replaced by cold determination. “Whether or not you approve, she’s my family Acacia, and I’m not going to abandon her after all she has done for me.”

Acacia considered her words, never having the kind of rebirth Tamsin had just described. She’d never had someone there to help ease her through the transition. Come to think of it, she didn’t know of any Valkyrie who was lucky enough to have had Tamsin’s experience. The whole process was normally scary as a child, roaming the streets or the woods alone, not knowing how they got there or why nobody wanted them. They had to fend for themselves at a young age. It taught Valkyries to be self-reliant. They needed to have a hard exterior in order to survive. Acacia briefly wondered what it would have been like to be raised by someone who loved her, to know that she was not alone. 

“Fine,” she relented. She took a deep breath, not really sure if she was doing the right thing or signing Tamsin’s death certificate. “He’s a creature of habit. He’s holed up in a cave underground on the outskirts of town.”

“Thanks Caysh,” Tamsin used the nickname fondly.

“Yeah yeah, don’t make me regret this Tams,” Acacia brushed off Tamsin’s appreciative tone, refusing to let the reborn valkyrie’s display of gratitude get to her. “’I’m serious. You’re on your last life. I’ll drag your ass out of a grave if I have to!”

Tamsin couldn’t help but smirk at the mental image. She wouldn’t put anything past the stubborn bitch. “Noted. But that won’t be necessary. He’s going to die for what he’s done, and this time I’ll make sure he stays dead,” she promised.

“Good.” There was a pause. “And Tamsin?”

“Yeah?”

Acacia sounded almost pained to say the words, but she had to get them out. “Thank the human for me.” 

Before Tamsin could say anything in response, the older valkyrie hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kenzi stood in front of one of her old hangouts she used to frequent. She took a deep breath, putting on a cheerful façade. She entered the condemned house, being careful of where she stepped. One wrong move on one of these rotting floorboards and she could end up in the basement. Cobwebs hung in the corners. Dust covered neglected furniture which was surrounded by trash. The clubhouse would be considered a three star hotel compared to this place and that’s saying something. The boarded up windows blocked out the world beyond.

“Who’s there?” a voice echoed down the hall. The tall figure stepped out from the shadows, a gun poised at the intruder. 

Kenzi immediately put her hands in the air. “It’s okay Treb, it’s just me,” she responded, recognizing the voice as belonging to Treble, the music lover with an affinity for getting into trouble.

“Kenzi?” the young man asked in disbelief. Upon seeing her face, he put the gun back in the waistband of his worn out jeans, running up to his friend and hugging her tight.

Kenzi laughed, “good to see you too man.” She wrapped her arms around him. 

Treb pulled away first, “where the hell have you been woman?!” he demanded. “Auss said you were okay, but I haven’t heard from you in years!”

“Aussie is here?” The small fact caught Kenzi off guard.

“Yeah, he moved back in with us after things went south on the other side of town,” Treb filled her in, sorrow lacing his tone. 

Kenzi frowned, wondering what exactly had happened to her friend and why he had never told her. “He’s okay though, right?” she asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine,” Aussie smiled, coming into the main room with Chase trailing close behind. He engulfed Kenzi in his arms. “I’ve missed you Kenz.”

“I missed you too,” she breathed into his shoulder, allowing herself to find comfort in his embrace. 

“Though you kind of suck at keeping in contact,” he teased her.

Kenzi lightly smacked his arm, pointing her finger at him, “a phone works both ways amigo.”

He chuckled, “okay okay, good point. We both suck then.”

Kenzi shrugged, grinning, “fair enough.”

“Hey M&M,” Chase greeted her, sticking out his hand to shake hers.

Kenzi smiled at the use of the abbreviation of her street name ‘Meow Meow.’ She grabbed his hand, “oh get over here you,” pulling him into her arms.

“So what’s up with the 3am visit? You’re not in trouble are you?” Treb asked, automatically becoming protective of the young woman.

“Nah,” Kenzi waved it off. “I was just looking for someone and figured you guys would be the best people in town to ask. And it comes with the added bonus of getting to see the three stooges,” she winked jokingly.

“Without you here, it’s turned into a bachelor pad again,” Chase smirked at her, his disheveled blonde hair falling into his face slightly.

Treb rolled his eyes, “like Kenzi was ever the kind of girl who cleaned up after us.”

“Oh hell no,” Kenzi agreed, “you can clean your own shit up.”

Aussie refrained from joining in the casual banter, taking in his friend’s appearance and behavior. “Who are you looking for?” he asked, getting the group back on topic.

Kenzi turned back towards him, “he’s in his early thirties, short brown hair, goes by the name Massimo. He’s only been in town about a year.”

“The crazy guy who sells potions to gullible people on the streets?” Chase asked.

“Kenzi, stay away from him, he’s bad news,” Aussie told her seriously. “I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“I know, I’ve run into him before,” she explained, a sadness coming over her features Aussie had never seen in her before. “I’ll be fine.” Her face hardened against the onslaught of emotions she felt building within her. “He owes me, and I’m just going to collect,” she answered truthfully. ‘He owes me his life,’ she thought to herself.

“Whatever he owes you, it’s not worth it,” Treb responded before the others could. “You can’t trust him to stay true to his word. He’s a real whack job.”

Aussie’s eyes drifted lower, eyeing an object tucked into the girl’s waistband. Without saying another word, he grabbed Kenzi’s elbow, dragging her down the hall to the privacy of an empty room, slamming the door behind them. 

“Auss! What the hell man?” they could hear Treb yelling down the hall after them.

Kenzi yanked her arm out of the man’s grip, furrowing her eyebrows at his sudden and unexpected reaction. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Auss said, his voice harsh. He pushed her shirt up to her belly button, grabbing the item he had spied in her waistband earlier. Aussie held the gun up in between them angrily. “You know exactly how dangerous that son of a bitch is. No more lies Kenzi! What the fuck are planning?!”

Kenzi lurched forward, trying to grab the gun back but missing as it was pulled out of her reach. “Now’s not the time Aussie, give me that back!”

“Do you even know how much trouble you could get into with one of these?! It’s police issue only!” 

“I know that! It’s my fiancé’s, now hand it over!” She lunged again, failing at this game of keep away. 

“Fiancé?” he questioned, the word catching him by complete surprise.

Kenzi groaned frustrated, bringing her hands up in a strangling motion, pivoting on the spot away from him. “It’s a long story Auss, but yes I am engaged, and before you even ask, yes I am happy,” she turned back to him with a sad smile. “But there’s something I need to take care of first.”

“And it involves Massimo and your fiancé’s gun?” Aussie asked, adding up all of the clues in his head. 

“I shouldn’t have come here,” she said exasperated. “Just give me back the gun and I’ll leave,” she held her hand out for the item.

“No, you came here because you didn’t think I’d be here. You just thought it’d be Treble and Chase. You might be able to fool the others, but you can’t fool me Kenzi. I know you too well for that. We’ve been through too much shit together,” he stepped closer to her, putting his free hand on her arm. “You’re one of the best cons I’ve ever met, but you can’t con me. I can see the pain in your eyes, hear the hollowness in your laughter, see the emptiness in your smile. Kenzi,” he asked, waiting until her eyes met his. “What did Massimo do to you?” Sadness laced his voice.

Kenzi could see how worried Aussie was about her, about what the druid had done to her, and about what she in turned planned to do. As much as she wanted to curl up in his arms and tell him everything, she knew she couldn’t. He could never know about the fae. His last run in with them, during the sewer alligator and slenderman incident, was covered up brilliantly by Dyson. Aussie and the others were part of a mass cult kidnapping. They were given drugs by their captors which affected their health and memory. The drugs explained the minor amnesia and bloody nose. Aussie never even entertained the idea that there were supernatural creatures out there, let alone in his own city. It was safer for him to remain oblivious to that fact. If he found out the truth, the fae could come after him, and as Kenzi had learned twice over tonight, there would be nothing she could do to save him. 

“Auss, just forget it-“ she tried to brush him off but he held her firmly in place.

“No, I know you Kenzi, and this isn’t you. You’re not a murderer, you don’t kill people. So tell me, what the hell did this bastard do to you?” Even in the worst of times, the spirited young woman had remained positive and upbeat. She only resorted to violence when absolutely forced to. Yet here she was, purposely seeking out a man with a gun in her waistband. What could have pushed her this far?

“Aussie please!” she begged him to stop asking her questions she really didn’t want to answer. Tears began to leak out of her eyes as she strained to pull away from him.

Aussie’s heart broke watching his close friend try to withdraw into herself, away from him. Whatever Massimo did to warrant this reaction, Aussie was beginning to find himself wishing ill on the potion maker who had hurt Kenzi this badly. “Kenzi, I’m not going to-“

“Just let me go!” Kenzi nearly screamed, tears steadily streaming down her face. The wall she had put up to block out her emotions was quickly crumbling once more. She needed to get out of here before she lost it and her grief took over again. 

“I can’t, not until you tell me what Massimo did to you!” he raised his voice, refusing to back down no matter how much he wanted to soothe her.

“He killed Bo!” she shouted at him, the admission causing her to fall to her knees. It was the first time she had said the words out loud, and it made everything all the more real. “He stabbed my fiancé right in front of me and then took Bo away from me,” she sobbed. 

Aussie’s eyes grew wide, never having expected to hear those words come out of her mouth. “Oh god,” he whispered in shock, dropping down beside her. He laid the gun down on the ground so he could pull her into his arms. “I’m so sorry Kenzi,” he whispered into her shoulder. An image of the beautiful brunette Aussie had met when he went to the clubhouse to see Kenzi entered his mind. He couldn’t believe she was actually gone. He was saddened by her death, but moreso he mourned for Kenzi’s loss. He had heard many stories about Bo from his friend. He would be forever grateful to Bo for taking Kenzi off the streets, giving her a place she could call home, and making her feel like she belonged somewhere. Kenzi had told him how close they were. Kenzi didn’t just lose her best friend, she lost her sister. The clubhouse wasn’t Kenzi’s home, Bo was. “I didn’t mean to-please forgive me,“ he paused, not knowing what else to say. He felt like a jerk for prying into her private life, but on the other hand he couldn’t let her walk out the door intent on facing a madman by herself. 

“It’s okay.” Kenzi wiped the tears from her face, trying to regain her composure. She couldn’t let Treb and Chase see she had been crying. “You didn’t know,” she responded softly. “If our positions were reversed, I probably would have done the same as you.”

“I just worry about you Kenzi. From the first day I met you and saved you from that lecherous asshole.”

“Yeah, I seem to have made a habit out of meeting the best people that way,” Kenzi smirked, remembering how Aussie had saved her when she had wandered in her fever induced haze into a stranger’s tent in the sewers and how Bo had saved her when some rich pervert had drugged her and tried to date rape her. 

Kenzi used her pickpocketing skills to snatch the gun back from its resting place before Auss even knew what had happened. He eyed the weapon, “You’re not still planning on going after him are you?”

Kenzi pushed off the ground, barricading her emotions once more. “I have to. I’m not going to let him get away with this.” Hatred danced in her eyes, something Aussie had only seen when Kenzi had talked about her step father. 

“If I can’t talk you out of it, then I’m going with you,” the young man stood up next to her.

Fear immediately seized her, “no! You can’t!” 

“I’m not going to let you face him alone!” he said defiantly. 

Kenzi whirled on him, “and I’m not going to let another person I care about die at his hands!” Her glossy eyes hardened, “I’ll make sure he never hurts anyone ever again.” She ripped open the door, stomping past Chase who had apparently been listening to the entire conversation with his ear pressed up against the door. She could feel Aussie right on her heels as Treble came into view. “Where’s Massimo?” she demanded. She was tired of wasting time. She needed answers and she needed them now. 

Aussie’s voice called from over her shoulder, “don’t tell her!”

Treb’s hazel eyes shifted from Kenzi’s to Aussie’s, obviously torn about what to do.

Kenzi gritted her teeth. She loved Aussie, but damn it if he wasn’t getting on her last nerve right now. She focused on the other man in the room. “Treb, you owe me. Now tell me where Massimo is _now_.”

Treb bit his lip, reliving all of the times Kenzi had literally saved his ass in the past. He let out a weary sigh, knowing he would probably regret what he was about to do. And he would also have to deal with a pissed off Aussie after this. “He’s living underneath an abandoned warehouse. He’s set up shop down there.”

Kenzi smiled appreciatively. “Thank you,” she said sincerely, putting her hand on Treb’s shoulder as she passed by him on her way outside.

Aussie looked at the other man incredulously, “what the fuck?!” Treb shrugged, not knowing what else to do as he followed Oz and Kenzi out the front door.

“Don’t do this Kenzi!” Aussie shouted at her as he ran towards her. Kenzi was quickly nearing the street where her car was parked. 

“I’ll call you when I get back,” she yelled over her shoulder as she got in the car. She slammed the door shut just as Auss hit the side of the car hard. She immediately locked the doors. He tried the handle multiple times, banging his fists against the window in frustration. She started the engine, pulling away from her friends. Aussie grabbed at any piece of the car he could, futilely trying to stop Kenzi from leaving. Aussie ran a short distance after the car, stopping in the middle of the street as he watched his friend speed away, not knowing if he’d ever see her again.

Chase and Treb watched from the doorway as Kenzi drove off, leaving them all behind. Aussie grumbled, running to their shared truck. He jumped in, shoving the key in the ignition. He turned it, hearing the engine crank over, but refused to start. He tried again and again to no avail. He jumped back out of the truck, wrenching open the hood. Rough hands roamed over the motor, battery, and other components. Upon discovering the missing spark plug, he slammed the hood back down, pounding his fists into it. “Damn it Kenzi!” he shouted into the night. She didn’t want him to follow her, so she made sure he couldn’t. He punched the already beaten up truck again, realizing Kenzi must have removed the spark plug before she even entered the house. She had this all planned out from the beginning.

Chase glanced at Treb, muttering, “typical, of course she messes with the truck.” Treb rolls his eyes at the blonde, “that’s our girl.” Both of them parted ways as an enraged Aussie shoved past them back inside the house. They exchange another look before walking back inside.

Aussie grabbed his phone from his bedside, scrolling through numbers, searching for one he had only ever used during the whole mass kidnapping incident. Finally he found it. 

Dyson rifled through paperwork covering his desk. He dragged one hand over his sleep-riddled eyes. Coming into the station to get some work done seemed like a good way to take his mind off of things at the time, namely everything with Bo and then his run-in with Tamsin at the Dal. His focus shifted to his phone ringing, wondering who the hell it could be at this hour. He picked it up, answering gruffly, “hello?” 

“Is this Detective Thornwood?” a male voice asked.

“Yes, and may I ask who this is?” Dyson questioned curiously. 

“You may not remember me. It’s Aussie, Kenzi’s friend? Look, you and Kenzi seemed tight, and she told me you were one of the few cool cops in this city, and coming from her, that means a lot. I’m not sure what the hell is going on, but I think she’s in serious danger,” Auss confided in the man he had only met twice before. If anyone could find Kenzi and stop her, it would be a police officer. The only other person who could possibly stop her would have been Bo, but that obviously wasn’t an option right now.

Aussie’s words snapped Dyson out of his sleepy haze quicker than any caffeinated drink ever could. His heart began to pound. “Kenzi? What’s going on?”

Auss was glad to hear the sudden serious tone in the detective’s voice. It reaffirmed that he had made the correct choice by calling the older man. “She’s headed to go see this madman named Massimo. He’s not just some crazy guy, he’s dangerous. According to Kenzi, he’s already stabbed her fiancé and killed her best friend.” A long pause came over the other end of the line. “Detective?”

Dyson struggled to breathe. The intake of new information was a lot to deal with from the word fiancé to him being injured to…Kenzi’s best friend being murdered. “Bo?” the shifter asked, barely managing to get the name out.

“Yes,” Auss replied. “Did you know her?” he asked hesitantly, wondering if he should have mentioned anything to begin with. He shook that thought out of his head; the detective needed to know what this man was capable of and know the severity of the situation at hand. 

Dyson squeezed his eyes shut for a moment against the pain stemming from his chest, trying to keep his mind focused. He wouldn’t let himself believe the human’s words until he heard them from one of his friends. Maybe Kenzi had a reason to lie to Aussie about Bo’s death. “Yes,” Dyson simply said, unable to talk about Bo in the past tense. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Aussie expressed sincerely. “But now he might also kill Kenzi! Detective Thornwood, I’m only telling you this because Kenzi trusts you, but she was headed there with a gun. One way or another, someone else is going to die tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So there was a debate about whether Kenzi's friend's name was spelt "Ozzie" or "Aussie." I looked it up and saw that the actor was cast under the name "Aussie" so I went with that spelling. There's also the fact that Aussie says his name is short for Australia when Vex questions if it's short for Oswald. I posted this chapter with the spelling as "Ozzie" on fanfiction.net but decided to change it to its credited spelling. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you thought of the chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

“Come on, pick up pick up!” Dyson grumbled impatiently. His heart was racing from the news he had just received. 

“Kinda busy here,” Tamsin answered her phone, juggling it between her shoulder and cheek while she continued towards Massimo’s last known whereabouts.

“Thank God,” Dyson breathed, grateful to be able to get in touch with his partner. If anyone would know what was going on with Kenzi and Bo, it would be Tamsin. “I just got a call from one of Kenzi’s street friends. He said Kenzi was danger and…Bo…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the words out loud.

Tamsin caught onto his meaning easily enough, closing her eyes momentarily to control her own emotions regarding the fucked up situation she found herself in. “Yeah I know,” she said empathically. “You’ve been missing out on a real shitstorm here partner.”

“What’s going on? Tell me everything,” he demanded. The wolf hated being out of the loop when something this serious was going on.

“Yeah, about that, remember when I said I was busy? I’m on my way to go save the human’s ass before she joins Bo in the underworld. Call the newly revived siren, he’ll explain everything.” She turned off the phone, tossing it into the empty passenger’s seat. The blonde gripped the wheel tightly as she made a sharp turn. She didn’t have time to play messenger, not when Kenzi’s life was on the line.

“Newly revived? Wait Tamsin-“ he heard a click, signaling the call had ended. He growled under his breath. “Damn it!” Dyson quickly dialed Hale’s number, hoping he would be able to provide him with answers to his ever growing number of questions.

Hale paced in the living room. He was going stir crazy. Tamsin had left him behind with no means of transportation. He briefly thought of calling for a taxi, but then where would he tell the driver to go? He didn’t even know where Massimo was! He ran his hands over his hair forcefully out of frustration. A familiar ringtone sounded from upstairs interrupting his train of thought. His feet pounded up the stairs, following the music to Kenzi’s bedroom. The siren rifled through the abandoned clothes on the ground, finding the source of the sound coming from his cell phone in his discarded jeans’ pocket. “Hello?!” he answered abruptly, not even checking the caller ID in the hope that it was Kenzi calling him.

“Hale! I just heard about Kenzi and Bo. What the hell is going on?” Dyson asked, getting straight to the point. 

“Dyson.” While Hale was happy to hear his voice, it did nothing to relieve the worry he felt. “You’ve missed a lot man.”

“So I’ve been told. Care to fill me in?” Dyson asked, but it was more of a demand than a request.

*****

Kenzi drove through the warehouse district on the outskirts of the city slowly, eyeing the buildings she passed. While most of them looked decrepit, she knew only a few of them were truly abandoned. She had already checked two buildings but came up empty handed. Kenzi shifted the car into park, undoing her seatbelt and opening the door. “Third time is the charm,” she muttered to herself, approaching the next possible hideout the druid could be holed up in. Her hand instinctively felt the hilt of her katana and the handle of her gun, the cool feel of each providing reassurance and strengthening her resolve. 

She grabbed the knob to the first door she came across, surprised that it was actually locked. “Well that’s a good sign,” she appraised, pulling out a small metal tool from her belt to pick the lock. Most abandoned buildings were unlocked since they had been previously broken into, sometimes multiple times. The only time places like this were locked is when someone else had already occupied it and claimed it as their own. She was either about to find Massimo or a pissed off street kid. 

A familiar click made her smile as she pushed open the door. Ice blue eyes scanned her surroundings, attempting to adjust to the darkness as she travelled further down the empty hallway. She withdrew Geraldine, holding her weapon at the ready, unsure what she would find. Upon reaching a corner, she pressed up against the wall. She pulled a compact mirror out of her pocket, tilting it at an angle to see if the coast was clear down the unexplored hall. No one was visible, but that didn’t mean it was safe. She proceeded carefully, constantly on guard for trouble. Trash littered the floor. She scrunched her nose up at the rancid smell that seemed to permeate the air. Doors lined the walls, either slightly ajar, closed, or hanging off the hinges. She scoured the area, looking for stairs that could possibly lead to the druid’s underground hide out. 

Kenzi reached the end of the building, knowing stairwells were normally in the corners of a building. Her street smarts paid off as she approached a dusty door that was once labeled as a stairwell, but now was missing half of its letters so that it read, “S i w ll.” She swung open the heavy door. It groaned as it closed behind her, the sound echoing loudly. Her footsteps were light to prevent any further noise from travelling to the wrong ears. 

The basement reminded Kenzi of the many horror movies she had watched with Bo, a bowl of popcorn settled between them as they yelled at the characters to not go into the cellar. Thinking of her best friend caused a sad smile to cross her lips as her heart clenched painfully. The memory fueled her need for revenge, to put an end to the madman that had taken so much from her. Massimo believed he always had the upper hand, that he was untouchable. It was time for Kenzi to give him a serious reality check, it was time he learned who he was messing with.

Kenzi stepped around a puddle that had formed from water dripping onto the concrete floor, soaking the debris nearby. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Her heart pounded in anticipation. She spied a small hole in a wall, barely big enough for a man to crawl through. Her petite body easily slid in, stepping out on the other side. The stone walls were replaced with dirt. A dampness hung in the air, clinging to her porcelain skin. Her clothes began to stick to her as she wandered deeper into the cave’s recesses. Her hands brushed along the dirt walls, using her touch to see better in the darkness. A dim light finally appeared. Her mind could not help but think of the irony as she walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel. 

The young woman eased herself around dirt walls that jutted out into the room. The silhouette of a person came into view. She gritted her teeth, her top lip raised in a barely contained snarl at seeing the back of the man who murdered her fiancé and indirectly caused Bo’s death, a snarl that Dyson would be proud of. She approached slowly, hiding in the shadows as she crept up behind the druid. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her katana repeatedly, repositioning themselves to get the best grip, anxiously awaiting the moment when the blade would slice through Massimo’s skin. Wordlessly, she raised Gerladine, preparing to strike when she was only mere feet from the druid. She drew down her sword with all of her might, gasping in shock when Massimo turned, blocking her attack with his own blade. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving in anger at being denied her revenge.

The druid tisked at her, as if she were a little girl who needed reprimanding, “did you honestly think you could just sneak in here and kill me with one blow? Did you really think it would be that easy?” He pushed his blade outward, causing her to stumble backwards a few steps. “You’re even dumber than I thought.”

“You will die for what you’ve done,” she seethed. “For murdering Hale, for Bo…”

“Wait,” Massimo held up a hand. “The succubus is dead too?” He laughed in glee, “oh now this is a great turn of events! Mommy will be so proud of me.” A sick and twisted grin spread across his face. “And we’ll top it off by putting an end to the human pet nuisance.” He came at her again, his sword swinging, clanging against the metal of Kenzi’s katana as she blocked his attack. He bombarded her with continuous strikes. Massimo was physically stronger than her, each blow causing Kenzi’s feet to slide back in the dirt. She met each of his attacks with a skill he didn’t realize the small human possessed. “Impressive,” he raised his eyebrows. “Although I guess you have to be good at something when you’re powerless in a world full of creatures that consider you nothing more than food.”

“Speaking from experience Massimo?” Kenzi countered. “A little birdie told me that you’re human too.” The druid’s face darkened as he was reminded about his own inadequacies. “So you surround yourself with all things fae, learn how to make potions and disguise yourself as one of them. Take it from someone who has learned her lesson: you will _never_ be fae, you will _never_ be one of them!”

Massimo roared, swinging his sword with a vengeance. Kenzi continued to yell as she blocked each of his blows. “I’m okay with that now, because unlike you, I have been accepted for who I am. I don’t need powers for my faemily to love me!” The druid’s anger rose at her words causing his attacks to become sloppy. Kenzi smirked, seeing her opening as she lunged forward, already envisioning her blade hitting its mark. Massimo stepped back, swinging his weapon in a circular motion, disarming Kenzi as her katana landed a good distance away in the dirt. Kenzi shifted her gaze from her now empty hand to where her precious sword lay.

The shock of what had happened wore off when Kenzi felt the cool metal tip of Massimo’s sword against the side of her neck. “You never should have come here. You just couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you? It’s too bad I have to kill you now, I’m sure Hale and Bo were enjoying their afterlife without you there to pester them.”

“You kill me and you’ll be signing your own death warrant. I have people who love me, and they’ll hunt you down for what you’ve done,” she narrowed her eyes, panting from the exertion of the fight.

“Let them come,” Massimo grinned. He drew back his sword, preparing to strike. Kenzi instantly fell to the ground, making her body become dead weight. She could feel the breeze from Massimo’s sword as it just missed slicing her head off. The druid looked down a moment too late as Kenzi swiped her leg out, knocking Massimo to the floor as well. 

She immediately took off running towards her katana. She was only feet away from it when she saw a satchel go flying past her, landing just in front of her. Smoke poured out from the bag. Within seconds, she couldn’t see anything but grey. She dropped to her knees, searching around for her sword in the thick haze. “Come on, come on,” she whispered, knowing her weapon was nearby. Her hands moved frantically through the dirt, fingers sifting through the rough grains. A hard kick to her stomach sent her flying onto her side. She groaned loudly; only hours ago, Massimo had hit her in this exact same spot. Her previous injuries flared up, aggravated once more.

“What happened? Giving up already? Because I’m just getting started,” Massimo’s callous voice echoed around her. She whipped her head from side to side, searching for the direction the sound had come from. Kenzi clutched her stomach with one arm as she began to rise. Her eyes watered from the smoke. Kenzi felt a blade knick her arm, cutting through her clothing and skin. Blood slowly oozed out, being absorbed into the woman’s shirt. Kenzi lashed out, hitting nothing but air. She tried to concentrate on the sounds around her, but the druid was being too stealthy. An elbow connected with her cheek, knocking her on her back. She rasped as she tried taking in a few breaths. She stayed low, hoping Massimo would have a harder time finding her if she wasn’t standing at her full height. She had two choices: she could stay here and try to find her sword, which Massimo may have already disposed of, or she could run and hopefully find a way out of the smoke. She obviously didn’t have the advantage in the smoke, so running seemed like the best option. There was no point getting killed searching for a weapon that might not even still be here. She rose once more on unsteady feet. The smoke burned her lungs as she pushed forwards, sprinting as fast as she could. She prayed she wouldn’t accidentally slam into a wall in this cloud of fog.

Each step caused pain to shoot through her abdomen. Kenzi’s vision slowly became clearer. She felt fresh air hit her in the face and purge the smoke from her lungs. She ran further, weaving around walls to put distance between her and her enemy. She finally looked back, noticing that the smoke seemed to be contained in a sphere, about 15 feet in any direction from the satchel it originated from. Another one of the druid’s parlor tricks. 

Massimo walked out of the gloom, the smoke seeming to cling to him as it slowly dissipated from the room. “Now what are you going to do human? Your precious fae pals aren’t here to save you this time.”

“I don’t need anyone to save me.” Kenzi reached into her pocket, her fingers wrapping around a small object.

*****  
Tamsin sped through the warehouse district, realizing the underground hideout she was looking for must be hidden underneath a building after her search for stand-alone caves led her to a dead end. Her eyes shifted in every direction, trying to decide which building to check first. She cursed under her breath, realizing how much time that would take. Before her mind could wander any further, she slammed on the brakes, turning the car sideways. She pushed opened the door, seeing the car she had previously hijacked in order to race home to Kenzi after Bo’s phone call parked outside of one of the structures. “Thank you Kenzi,” Tamsin smiled at her small amount of luck. While it told her where Kenzi was, it also meant that Kenzi had beaten her here and was already fighting Massimo. The Valkyrie ran inside; she had no time to waste.


End file.
